


К черту

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gion-centric, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Гион не должен был встретить Секизана, но все равно встречает. Не должен был искать его, но все равно ищет. Не должен был найти — но все-таки находит.





	К черту

**Author's Note:**

> частичное AU по мотивам фильма "Меняющие реальность"

Среди множества недостатков у Гиона есть одно неоспоримое достоинство: он никогда не опаздывает. В его операционной системе достаточно мощности для того, чтобы всегда приходить минута в минуту, а то и раньше, словно самые точные в мире часы бьются у него в груди. Такое странное, почти бесполезное умение: даже если бы Гион постарался, все равно не сумел бы опоздать.

Сегодня Гион уверен: у него есть время. Как раз хватит на то, чтобы не спеша собраться и поехать на утреннюю тренировку. Он не проспал. С вечера упаковал вещи в старую спортивную сумку с затертым логотипом. Он выйдет из дома заранее. 

В убаюкивающей качке поезда даже можно немного вздремнуть: чутье, которое всю жизнь выручало Гиона, не позволит проехать свою станцию, а разбудит как раз перед выходом. Солнечный свет стробоскопом мигает под закрытыми веками, чьи-то тени растягиваются перед Гионом, затем исчезают, растворяются где-то на переезде между Хираокой и Нукатой и больше не возвращаются.

На платформе людно и гулко. Голоса становятся громче, все поглядывают на запястья, на телефоны, на табло, которое подсвечивается почти виновато: поезд задерживается, простите за неудобства, еще раз — поезд задерживается. Извиниться еще несколько раз — самое меньшее, что может сделать табло для неудавшихся пассажиров, поэтому строка бежит и бежит непрерывно, словно за ней кто-то гонится.

Для Гиона еще не поздно сменить маршрут. Всегда так было: когда на пути возникает препятствие, где-то рядом с ним есть и обходной путь, просто стоит получше присмотреться.

Гион уходит с платформы, и ему кажется, что он плывет против течения посреди шторма. Пробиваться сквозь толпу все труднее, а людей становится все больше: к кому ни прикоснись — каждый бьется раздражением, как электрическим током. Откуда их здесь столько? Выходной день, и близко не час пик, но люди вырастают перед Гионом, как гигантские стены. Ему не привыкать: во время игры в регби и не такие ребята загораживают дорогу. Другое дело, что лучше бы ему не пытаться сносить людей с ног вне стадиона: это, конечно, если не хочется неприятностей.

Платформа напоминает лабиринт, который на самом деле никуда не ведет, хотя что может быть проще: один вход, один выход, два направления, поезд прибывает, поезд отправляется. Заплутать и потеряться здесь можно, но только если очень постараться, а Гион не прилагает для этого никаких усилий. Он упорно пробивается к выходу, но его все нет и нет. Не видно даже — и дело тут вовсе не в росте.

Что-то заставляет его повернуть голову вправо, искать взглядом неведомо что, что-то шепчет ему: смотри, смотри внимательно. Это что-то захватывает тело Гиона на одну долю секунды, перехватывает все его рефлексы. Гион смотрит. Невидимое нечто, так похожее на чутье, не тратит времени на поиски.

Гион видит.

Чужая макушка притягивает взгляд, но не странная прическа и не огромный рост бросаются в глаза первыми. Как если бы ни один язык мира не знал подходящих слов, так и Гион не способен сказать наверняка, почему все смотрит и смотрит, замерев посреди толпы. Почему позволяет толкать себя из стороны в сторону. Почему не может даже моргнуть. Ведь, кажется, моргнет — и все развеется дымом, а бить пожарную тревогу будет уже слишком поздно.

Вьющиеся волосы с прокрашенными белыми прядями, ужасная футболка с цветочным принтом натягивается на широких плечах. Выражение лица убийственно, до неприличия серьезное. Хотел бы Гион видеть, как оно меняется, преображается полностью от одной лишь слабой улыбки. Толпа ему больше не мешает, а наоборот несет вперед, главное, не сопротивляться, а поддаться ее течению.

Только оказавшись рядом, Гион до конца осознает их разницу в росте. Он смотрит снизу вверх, но едва ли не впервые его это не волнует. Он рассматривает чужое лицо: как так получается, что он видит его впервые, а кажется, будто знает всю жизнь? Как так получается, что он видит его впервые, но откуда-то знает: эта хмурая морщинка, которая пролегла между его бровей, означает вовсе не угрозу, а озадаченность? Он замечает брелок в форме мяча для регби на его сумке, и одна мысль опережает другую, они перекрывают друг друга и теснятся в голове. Гион сам не уверен, о чем подумал в первую очередь: “он тоже любит регби” или “почему мы раньше не встретились”.

Что-то непоправимое происходит, что-то дает сбой этим утром, здесь и сейчас — то ли это часы внутри Гиона останавливаются, ломаются, отказываются продолжать, то ли окружающий мир разломило пополам, как свежую булочку с карри из университетской столовой, и вся эта толпа вокруг — просто побочный эффект, ненароком рассыпанные крошки?

— Как тебя зовут? — успевает спросить Гион, прежде чем толпа опять начинает опасно колебаться, как усиливающиеся волны. Он знает, что не смог бы удержаться, даже если бы изо всех сил вцепился в чужие плечи. 

— Секизан, — отвечают ему голосом глубоким и знакомым, словно он уже слышал его раньше. Секизан смотрит на него немигающим взглядом, от которого все щекочет внутри.

— Я Гион, — успевает крикнуть он, чтобы оставить после себя хотя бы имя, хоть что-то, и ловит взглядом кивок — осторожный, но все же уверенный. Ни с чем его не спутаешь и никак не забудешь.

Они разминаются, как две электрички, идущие в разных направлениях, но в одно время. Над головой Гиона наконец-то вспыхивает белая надпись на ярко-зеленом фоне: “Выход”. Он оборачивается, рыщет взглядом по платформе, но на ней снова пустынно, словно Гиона выбросило на необитаемый остров, жители которого пропали перед самым его появлением. Или это поезда прибыли без объявления и лишнего шума, и своей тысячей металлических пастей поглотили толпу, которая оставила после себя разве что наэлектризованный воздух.

Гион проверяет табло: строка все так же бежит без устали, но больше не извиняется. Несколько мгновений Гион просто стоит и отсчитывает секунды вместе с ней. Только потом мысль остывает, принимает форму — хотя Гион уже обо всем догадался на уровне какого-то нервного импульса.

Его время вышло.

***

Тренер, конечно, ругается на чем свет стоит, но Гион слушает его вполуха, за что потом тоже получает выговор и наказание после тренировки. Даже одного-единственного раза бывает достаточно, чтобы испортить всю статистику. Никто не замечает идеальной посещаемости, пока она идеальна. Никто не заметит приход вовремя, но опоздать можно всего раз, чтобы привлечь к себе чужие взгляды.

Гион наматывает круги по стадиону, но в голове — один ритм и одно имя. Отрабатывая скрам, в его толчке нет и половины той силы, что он прикладывает обычно, о чем ему тут же сообщают. Недовольно — но беспокойство проступает в голосах и выражениях лиц, звенит в воздухе натянутыми струнами. Раньше бы Гион стряхнул его, как нежелательное, ненужное — вздумали беспокоиться, вот еще, больно надо, — но сейчас ему нет до этого дела. 

Секизан. На какой позиции он играет? Как давно? Если играет, то почему они до сих пор не пересеклись? За какую он болеет команду? Одного взгляда Гиону хватило, чтобы понять: он уже знает о нем так много, но в то же время не знает ничего. Возраст? Первое имя? Любимый цвет — неужели тот, нежно-розовый с футболки? 

Вечером, после тренировки, Гион бредет по улице к станции, едва не натыкаясь на прохожих. Усталость ломит кости и перетягивает мышцы жгутами: сейчас он бы не отказался, чтобы услужливая толпа просто подхватила его и унесла за собой. 

Гион в последний момент замечает пешеходный переход, который вдруг вырастает перед ним — препятствием или, может, мостом. Гион останавливается резко, чуть не врезавшись носом кому-то в спину. Светофор загорается зеленым, мимолетной вспышкой — Гион, завидев знакомую фигуру по ту сторону, бросается вперед, чтобы поймать, перехватить. Крепко ухватиться за руку. Но светофор, мигнув пару раз, снова зажигается красным. Человечек в шляпе замирает, сложив руки вдоль тела, и даже в его силуэте, таком безобидном, Гиону чудится насмешка.

Слышно визг тормозов и сдавленную ругань. Кто-то ловит Гиона за плечо, удерживает так крепко и больно, что слезы почти выступают на глазах, но Гион все рвется и рвется вперед, и кажется, что руку ему вырывают по живому, выламывают кости. Как бы глупо это ни было, сейчас Гион бы без колебаний оставил ее, эту проклятую руку: там, на другой стороне дороги, есть что-то — кто-то настолько же важный, как и любая из частей тела.

***

В следующий раз он видит Секизана в окне проезжающего мимо автобуса. Запомнить бы его номер, ведь столько дорог пролегает в этом месте, попробуй угадай, которая из них верная? Лицо Секизана кажется задумчивым, немного усталым и бледным — и Гион бежит за автобусом со всей скоростью, на которую только способен, “как ненормальный пес несется за машиной и лает ей вслед”, как позади любезно комментирует Охарано.

Где-то неподалеку должна быть остановка, главное — продержаться, главное — успеть. Автобус сворачивает на соседнюю улицу мягко и плавно, неторопливо, будто дает Гиону шанс, но Гион, выскочив из-за угла, не видит ни автобуса, ни остановки, ни той улицы, которую ожидал увидеть. Перед ним — торговый квартал с незнакомым названием, магазинчики, выстроенные ровными рядами, люди — компаниями или по одиночке.

Гион стоит, уперев ладони в колени, дышит в два раза тяжелее, чем на тренировке. Смотрит вслед автобусу, которого больше не существует, человеку, которого не может догнать. Сложно даже сказать теперь: существовали ли они вообще — и автобус, и этот человек? 

Гион помнит лицо Секизана, его одежду, его брелок на сумке — он даже сумел найти такой же в одном из комбини рядом со стадионом. Он не сошел с ума, как бы Охарано ни пытался доказать обратное. “Что-то неладно с тобой, седьмой номер”, — сказал он однажды с миной такой же мрачной, как и тройной эспрессо в его стаканчике.

“А то я не знаю”, — вздыхает про себя Гион. 

Улицы меняют направление, целые кварталы возникают из ниоткуда, вырастают ядовитыми грибами и берут Гиона в окружение. Светофоры меняют цвет, а поезда — направления. Люди ломятся толпой, которая срабатывает, как подушка безопасности. Ничего не выйдет. Пора сдаваться. 

Весь мир как будто кричит ему: вы никогда не встретитесь.

И Гион, не задумываясь ни на секунду, отвечает ему: иди к черту.

***

Что бы он сказал Секизану, если бы все же сумел его найти? Как вообще найти одного-единственного человека в многомиллионном городе?

Гион сказал бы, наверное: привет. Или: классная прическа. Или: помнишь меня? Или: ты только не уходи больше.

Что-нибудь из этого. Так много вариантов, но, может, ни один из них ему так и не пригодится. 

Тот самый торговый квартал, который появился в прошлый раз, когда Гион пытался поймать Секизана, до сих пор стоит, никуда не девается. Гион, по правде говоря, все ждет, что тот однажды просто возьмет и испарится, перенесется в какое-нибудь параллельное измерение, куда ему не будет хода, а Гион будет ломиться внутрь, как безумец в несуществующую дверь.

Пока этого не произошло, он бродит по узким улицам, рассматривает витрины, не вслушиваясь в рекламу зазывал. Здесь так много людей, как будто фестиваль начался в несезонное время, и всем показалось, что это замечательная идея.

На витрине магазинчика традиционных сладостей — моти разных форм и видов. Гион тормозит у прилавка на улице: хорошо бы, наверное, взять коробку для тренера в качестве извинений. Старик поворчит, поругается еще разок для закрепления эффекта, но подарок примет: его жена обожает сладкое.

Пока Гион выбирает, рядом возникает тень, всплывает отражение в стекле — знакомое и незнакомое одновременно. Если сейчас повернуться, посмотреть на него, думает Гион, он снова исчезнет? Провалится, как сквозь землю? Ищи его потом по всем улицам и станциям, по сайтам местных команд по регби.

Гион поворачивается медленно, с опаской, словно боится спугнуть. Смотрит все так же снизу вверх и не может насмотреться. Секизан убирает прядь волос с лица и говорит, как будто извиняется за что-то, как будто что-то обещает:

— Любишь сладкое? Тогда я угощаю.


End file.
